


Autism and Recreation

by Tiny_Black_Cat



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Autism Spectrum, F/M, actuallyautistic, autistic headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Black_Cat/pseuds/Tiny_Black_Cat
Summary: Prompt: any, any, Are they autistic?
Relationships: Andy Dwyer/April Ludgate
Kudos: 8





	Autism and Recreation

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Three Sentence Ficathon 2021](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html)*
> 
> *three or more sentences

"Do you think Leslie is autistic?" April asked Andy, looking down at her hands.

"I don't know," he said, scratching his head. "She's not obsessed with spreadsheets like Ben is. Or meat, like Ron. Or gore, like you."

"Oh my God, babe," he said, and April looked up. "Everyone here is autistic."


End file.
